


Break Me, Make Me

by moodyteen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Choking, Coming Untouched, Crying, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Dominant Eren Yeager, Eren takes Levi (jonghyun voice) to the moooon, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Levi gets rug burn but like...sexy rug burn, Levi's leaky peen, M/M, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Violence, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Subspace, Tags May Change, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyteen/pseuds/moodyteen
Summary: He wants Eren to teach him. He wants Eren to bend him and break him and wear him out. Needs to be broken down and rebuilt from the inside out, over and over and over, the way only Eren knows how. The thought of him being put in his place makes his heart flutter wildly beneath his rib cage, heat shooting through him and resting warm in his belly as he squeezes his thighs together in his chair.God, he's such a naughty boy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's a million other things I should be writing but instead this is what flopped out of my head. Enjoy.

Levi is in a world of trouble.

 

At dinner, he had teased Eren mercilessly. Slipped a sneaker off and slid a small, socked foot up Eren's shin. Slid that foot further up and rubbed against a toned thigh. Slid up even further and rubbed up against his crotch, nimble toes pressing in on the growing bulge there.

He hadn't looked for a reaction on Eren's face. He knew not to. Eren never had much of a reaction when he played like this.

At least, not on his face.

Levi looked for his reaction in the tensing of Eren's hands on his utensils, knuckles pressed white from how hard he had gripped his knife and fork. Looked for his reaction in the way he was almost hyper-focused on his noodles and bolognese. The way his right foot tapped against the cold linoleum tile of the expensive restaurant they were dining in. Levi almost felt bad for playing this way. Eren must have paid a lot of money to get them last minute reservations. Even if Levi _did_ tell him that he didn't even have anything to wear to a place that fancy, or that he didn't particularly like snobby, upscale restaurants like the one that they were in.

But it was worth it to witness Eren – strong, composed, cool Eren – try to maintain his composure. It worked, to the naked eye. None of the other patrons were close enough to notice the slight furrow of Eren's brow or the way his jaw tensed while Levi worked his toes against Eren's cock under the cover of the long tablecloth draped over their table. They didn't notice the way Eren concentrated on his glass of water like it was the 8th Wonder of the World. They didn't notice the way his hips rocked minutely, pushing into the not-enough pressure of Levi's small, wool-covered foot rubbing slow and almost shy against his groin.

They _couldn't_ have noticed the hard, pensive look in Eren's eyes as he no doubt contemplated Levi's punishment. More than likely wracking his brain for the perfect way to ruin the little babe, bring him back to his knees, sweating and crying and panting and drooling and remind him who's in charge. Teach him that if he wanted to play big boy games with Daddy in public, then he'd have to suffer the fucking consequences.

He wants Eren to teach him. He wants Eren to bend him and break him and wear him out. _Needs_ to be broken down and rebuilt from the inside out, over and over and over, the way only Eren knows how. The thought of him being put in his place makes his heart flutter wildly beneath his rib cage, heat shooting through him and resting warm in his belly as he squeezes his thighs together in his chair.

 

_God, he's such a naughty boy._

 

After dinner, Eren sits the checkbook on the table, leaving a hefty tip for their server and flashing a megawatt smile on the way out. He leads Levi out of the restaurant with a hand on his lower back. Cool calm, and collected, taking even, rhythmic steps.

 

The calm before the storm.

 

When they are a safe distance away from the main doors of the restaurant, Levi feel a sharp pain in the crown of his head. His footsteps halt, stumbling over himself as he's  _yanked_  backwards and pressed flush up against Eren's front. His fist is wound so tight in Levi's thick, inky hair that it pulls a shuddering gasp from his lips. Tears prick his eyes as he unconsciously reaches for Eren's wrist in an attempt to relive to pressure on his already aching scalp. He must look a sight, squirming and writhing and twisting and whining while Eren – cool, calm, and collected – uses one hand to wreck him in front of a goddamned Italian restaurant.

Eren twists the hand in Levi's hair and pulls upwards, making Levi stand on his tippy toes to alleviate the pain on his poor head. He can feel _everything_ , the hard, warm press of Eren's body molded against his backside. Can feel the tickle of Eren's long hair against the side of his face where some of his bangs must have escaped the bun at the back of his head. Can feel Eren's breath fanning warm and moist on the shell of his ear. Can smell the spicy notes of Eren's cologne as he leans down to speak in Levi's ear. He _whines_ for it.

 

“Is this,” he starts, low and dark, voice like molasses, “how we behave in public, boy?”

 

The fist in his hair twists and a few strands get caught on one of Eren's silver spiked rings. Tears bleed hot and wet from the corners of Levi's eyes and make their way down the raven's face.

 

“No, I was just-”, a hand around his throat interrupts his speech. His dick presses uncomfortably against the zip of the tight skinny jeans he just bought. Eren pulls his head back even further until Levi is bending back so far that he sees the world upside down. He realizes that they're still in the parking lot of the restaurant, not too far from the doors. Anyone could walk out and see them right now. He closes his eyes and mewls.

 

“What have I told you about excuses? Huh? We take responsibility for the things that we have done. You misbehaved tonight, didn't you?”

 

The hand around his throat is cutting off his air intake in a glorious way. His head feels like its underwater already. He can hear the _boom-boom-boom_ of his own heart in his ears. The hand releases his throat and he is dragged upright by his hair.

 

“Yes Daddy, yes I was such a bad boy tonight. So, so, naughty,” he rasps out. He feels like he's on cloud fucking nine and Eren hasn't even touched him below his neck yet. Eren's breath returns to the shell of his ear and he shivers.

 

“Get in the car.”

 

 -

 

Back at Eren's apartment, Levi is flung through the door as Eren swings it open. He falls to his hands knees as Eren shuts the door. He's still lying on the floor as Eren takes his shoes off.

 

“Get up,” comes a deep voice from somewhere above Levi. His heart is beating so loud and his mind is already so muddy that he can't tell which direction the words are coming from. His body obeys before he even gets a chance to tell it otherwise. Not that he would, of course. He's been enough of a brat this evening and his scalp still hurts. If he didn't get up and take himself to the bedroom then Eren would grab a fistful of hair and drag him there on his knees. Its happened before.

He reaches the bedroom with Eren hot on his heels and assumes the position. He undresses and kneels, sitting on his hands with his head upturned to look Eren in the eye. Eren demands that Levi make eye contact with him when he's able to. While he kneels, Eren opens the curtains in his hi-rise bedroom, letting in silvery moonlight.

A big, calloused hand comes to stroke his left cheek and Levi nuzzles into it, closing his eyes and kissing the palm. _Worshiping_.

There's a soft look in Eren's eyes as he begins to talk.

 

“You are being punished tonight, Levi. Do you understand why?”

 

“Because I was bad,” Levi replies, a _darling_ blush blooming on his cheeks. Eren hums in affirmation. He drags a thumb over Levi's cherry red bottom lip.

 

“Yes. Why are you being punished? What did you do tonight that led to this punishment, Levi?”

 

“I did naughty things to you under the table. I rubbed your cock with my foot in public,” Levi answers. Eren rakes his other hand through Levi's mildly throbbing scalp, pressing in at the tender areas.

 

“That's correct. You are being punished because you played with my dick under the table in pubic.” The blunt retelling of what Levi did sounds so much naughtier coming from Eren's lips than his own.

 

“When we do naughty things we get punished, don't we Levi?”

 

“Yes, Daddy. I will take whatever punishment you deem necessary for my actions tonight.” Levi loves the way that Eren can make him feel so dirty. So raw and destroyed and exposed and afraid and _loved_. They never begin a punishment without this talk – Eren telling Levi that he's being punished and asking Levi if he understands why he's being punished. Going over their colors and safe words. Letting him know that there's is always a reason for the pain. He will never be punished without good reason.

 

“I will be hitting you tonight. I will hit you on multiple parts of your body. I do not intend to use weapons tonight. I will only use my hands. Is all that alright with you, baby?” Levi's eyes flutter shut.

 

“Yes, Daddy. You can beat me with your hands.”

 

“Thank you, baby. If it gets too much for you, tell me right away. I'll stop what I'm doing immediately. You won't ever disappoint me if you safe word, baby.”

 

“Yes Daddy, I will tell you if I need to,” Levi responds, eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Eren hums again.

 

“What are your colors, Levi?” 

“Green for 'all good', Yellow for 'slow down, take a break, or move on to something else', and Red for 'stop, untie and unbind, and end the scene completely', Daddy.” Levi relays perfectly. After four beautiful years with Eren and three years doing scenes like this, there's no way he could forget.

 

“Good job. What are our words?”

 

“My safe word is 'sparrow'. Your safe word is 'enigma', Daddy.” Eren smiles down at him and Levi feels like he's swallowed a golf ball. “That's right, baby. Thank you.”

There's a rough thumb swiping over Levi's lips and then his ears are ringing. He's toppled over on his left side and his blood is rushing in his ears. There's a terrible sting starting on the right side of his face and he finally registers that he's been slapped.

 

 _Let the games begin_.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sound of Eren undressing as if he didn’t just slap the living shit out of Levi paired with the sting in his cheek makes his cock twitch where it rests against the carpet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise lmao. Chapter 2 feat. Levi's leaky penis. Thank you all for being so patient.

When Levi comes back to himself he’s still lying on his side and panting open-mouthed. He narrowly stops himself from bringing a hand up to cup his stinging cheek, instead opting to keep his hands where they flew out to his side to cushion his fall. Heavy blue eyes flutter and strain in the darkness of the bedroom to find Eren standing over him before he strides around to the nightstand beside the bed. Levi’s eyes are still trained on the ground but he can hear the familiar sounds of Eren unclasping the expensive watch on his wrist and placing it in his velvet jewelry box with a dull thud. The sound of Eren undressing as if he didn’t just _slap the living shit_ out of Levi paired with the sting in his cheek makes his cock twitch where it rests against the carpet.

He can hear the shuffling of Eren stepping out of his shoes and the muted noises of him placing them on the shoe rack in the closet. Levi is aware that Eren is taking his time, traipsing around the room like it was any other night.

Like Levi _isn’t_ actually lying on the floor with a sore cheek and an already wet dick.

He’s purposely staying out of Levi’s line of sight. Eren knows that Levi gets antsy when he can’t see him. It makes him needy, more prone to misbehave. He enjoys testing Levi’s limits, waiting and watching to see if Levi can be a good pet and wait for him. Eren will get to him if and when he wants. No amount of whining and hissing and squirming will make him give Levi what he needs before he’s ready to give it to him. Eren is _cruel_.

Footsteps approach again. Slow and calculated, muted by the plush carpeting. Levi thinks that Eren must be coming from the right but it’s so hard to tell when his head feels like its underwater and every noise is soft and fuzzy in his ears.

 

“Up.”

 

Levi scrambles to comply, pushing up off his side with his knees and immediately coming back up to kneel with his hands tucked under his thighs. He expects Eren to be in front of him, but a sharp yank to the back of his head proves that Eren is somewhere behind him. He chokes out a yelp and this time he doesn’t manage to stop his hands from flying up. Levi’s hands wrap around Eren’s fingers in an attempt to pry his hands out of his pulsating scalp. Eren, one hand still tangled in soft black hair, slips a strong hand down around Levi’s middle and drags him backwards between his thighs until his back hits the bed. Levi’s knees and shins drag on the carpet and he screams.

 

“I’m back _here_.”

 

“Daddy, please!” Levi cries. He isn’t sure what he’s asking for yet, but he realizes that his cock is twitching and he’s rutting his hips into thin air.

 

Eren’s breath comes warm on his ear, makes him tingle. He’s squirming on the ground with his dainty fingers still wrapped around Eren’s fist.

 

“Daddy, what? Isn’t this what you wanted?” Eren asks. He slips his other hand from Levi’s torso and slides it up his heaving chest to tweak at a gumdrop pink nipple. “This is what you wanted when you were rubbing your feet against my cock in the restaurant like a slut, right?”

 

The derogatory name makes him whine as liquid heat runs through his veins and straight into his belly, makes his toes curl into the soft carpet.

 

“No, I just want – A-ah! Daddy, _fuck_!” Eren is squeezing his nipple so hard that the pads of his fingers are going white. The hand on his throat has let up and is instead tracing across his cheek, gathering the tears that have fallen there.

 

“You’re getting exactly what you begged for tonight. You sat there looking so smug while you jacked me off in front of all those people. But this is what you needed, right? You needed me to throw you around a little? Huh? Need me to beat your ass then fuck you into this mattress until your legs go numb and your hole gets sore and you just _can’t_ cum anymore? Need me to fuck you until you’re cumming dry and beating the mattress while you scream and beg me to stop? To have mercy on you?”

 

Levi _can’t_. Eren is breathing so much filth right along his ear and he wants it all so badly he can’t even open his mouth to ask for it. All he can do is pant and buck and nod hid head feverishly, hoping Eren gets the message. The hand in his hair lets go but Levi’s scalp is so numb that he can’t even feel it. He notices the lack of pressure on his head before he notices the warm, dry hand gripping his cock and stroking. He gasps sharply and tries not to fuck his hips into Eren’s hand. The slide is a little drier than he’d like but he’s sure all the precome Eren just dirty talked out of him will make for an easy glide.

 

“ _D-Daddy yes_! Thank you Daddy, feels so good! F-fuckkk, please!” Levi is babbling at this point, the relief of finally, god damn it getting his cock touched is bringing tears to his eyes. Eren’s hand moves from the shiny, pink tip of his slender cock all the way down to the base, squeezing and flicking his wrist on the upstroke. His other hand is still pinching on Levi’s nipple. It’s so sore, he can hardly even feel it. But he can _hear_ so much. The sound of Eren breathing heavily in his ear. The sound of the slide on his cock getting wetter and wetter as Eren gathers more precome. The sound of Eren’s fist meeting his pelvis while he milks his cock. Eren pauses to run the palm of his hand over the honey wet head of Levi’s dick. His hips jump and twitch forward and he’s sure his eyes just crossed a little.

 

“Such a messy boy, getting Daddy’s hand all sticky. You’re already soaked and you don’t even have a dick in you yet.” He can hear the teasing in Eren’s voice and it makes him whine and hang his head down, ashamed for being this needy this early on. They’ve hardly even started and he’s leaking like a faucet.

 

“You’re going to come just like this for now because I know you’ll be impossible to deal with if you don’t get to in the next sixty seconds. I’m going to stroke your cock faster and I want you to come when I tell you, boy.”

 

The hand on his dick speeds up, jerking him in rough, tight strokes. Eren’s hand doesn’t even make it to the base, just focusing on the sensitive part just under the tip. Levi throws his head back until it rests in Eren’s lap as his pleasure swells. His belly is starting to tingle and there’s pressure in his groin. He can feel his hole tense and relax uncontrollably as Eren digs his thumb right under the head and uses the rest of his hand to massage his tip. Levi fucks his hips into the cradle of Eren’s hand, mouth agape and unashamed.

 

“Daddy I’m so close! G-gonna make me cum!”

 

The hand on his nipple is gone and it slips down between his legs to roll his drawn-tight balls. Levi’s thighs twitch and he closes his eyes and opens his mouth in a silent scream. His head is pillowed between Eren’s thick thighs and when he opens his eyes just before his pleasure reaches its peak, he sees green staring back down at him. Levi seizes.

 

“ _Cum_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A third of this chapter was actually already written maybe 4 days after I posted the first. But life happened and I'm just getting around to chapter 2. Not sure when chapter 3 will be up, but it will definitely be before the end of the month. 
> 
> (Let's all hold hands and hope I keep my promise this time oof.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i didnt proofread this at all!

The sound of Levi's own heavy, stuttering breaths is faint compared to the drumming of his heart in his chest. There's static ringing sharp and tinny in his ears as he comes back down. He's sitting eyes shut between Eren's spread legs with his head cushioned on a thick thigh. His own cum sits warm and thick where it shot out over his abdomen in milky white splotches. Some of his release is even splattered in the small black patch of pubic hair at the base of his sex. Levi tingles down to his toes, momentarily sated from his first orgasm of the night. The first of many, he's certain.

 

Eren's calloused hands roam over Levi's sweaty, flushed skin, petting and groping while he nuzzles the back of his head. Eren slides his left hand down Levi's side and over the part of his belly that his cum didn't touch. The fingers of his right hand are splayed wide on Levi's chest feeling the pounding of his heart beneath his ribs. Eren observes, not for the first time, that his spread hand covers the majority of the surface of Levi's chest. He drops a kiss right behind the man's left ear, noting the way he shivers when his lips touch the overheated skin.

 

“Came so much, so hard for Daddy,” Eren praises. Levi _finally_ opens his eyes, smoky grays fluttering open to blink sleepily up at him. Wet, inky lashes dust the tops of high cheekbones and Eren is frozen. For a second they both sit, breathing shallowly. His pet so wrecked already, mouth wet and swollen, tear tracks sitting atop the _darling_ rose flush on his cheeks. Eren loves playing this way with Levi. Loves the way he gazes up at him, open and unguarded. Strips himself completely bare and lays himself out, giving himself to Eren to be cared for. To be loved and broken and held and fucked and pinned and _protected_.

 

Levi's trust in Eren is unwavering, his faith unshakable, and it blows Eren's mind every single time.

 

Eren settles his left hand on Levi's side and drags the right down to his belly where his cum is still resting. He swirls his fingers through the sticky release then holds them up in the moonlight to watch how it webs between his fingers.. Eren nudges his index and middle fingers against Levi's parted lips.

 

“Clean them, kitten,” Eren orders. Levi parts his lips further and allows Eren's fingers to slide in and press down against his tongue. He wraps his lips around Eren's fingers and wiggles his tongue around, cleaning his bitter release. His eyes flutter shut as he gets absorbed in the task at hand. Levi winds his tongue between the long digits and circles the tip of his tongue on the pads, whining softly. He breathes harshly through his nose while he moves up to Eren's knuckles to clean those and _fuck it got all over his hands._ Eren's left hand reaches down between Levi's legs to slap the inside of his left thigh. Levi's cock gives a sharp jerk and he grunts, nearly biting down on Eren's fingers.

 

“I told you to clean them, I didn't mean for you to have a field day, slut,” Eren growls. He slides his wet fingers from Levi's mouth to inspect and looks closely at his hand to search for any traces of cum. His fingers are covered in nothing but Levi's saliva. _Good pet_.

 

Eren tells him as such and then he's on his feet. Levi sways a bit from his position on the floor from the speed that Eren's thigh moves from under his head. He hardly has time to right himself before he's being _tossed_ face first onto the fucking bed. He lands in the middle of the bed with a bounce. Levi's cock pipes up with an interested twitch against Eren's lavender silk sheets. It twitches again when he gets a whiff of Eren's sandalwood body wash from the sheets. It fucking jumps against the sheets when picks up the sound of Eren unbuckling his belt and dropping it on the carpet.

 

“Face me,” Eren demands from his spot next to the bed, “on your knees with your thighs spread.” Levi sneaks in one more quick whiff of the sheets before he's hauling himself up onto his knees at the side of the bed. Eren stands before him like a God. Hair out of its bun and hanging loose over his collarbones, moonlight painting his chiseled chest and sculpted abs a cool blue. Levi follows with his eyes as the man moves his right hand to his crotch to rub at the bulge there. Levi _just_ stops himself from whining. Eren reaches out and grips Levi's chin up to his level. His grip is so hard that the skin around Eren's fingers turns red. Levi's hole clenches on nothing.

 

“I don't like the fact that you already got off and I haven't. I've been waiting since you started playing with my cock at the restaurant. I'm going to shove my cock down your throat and you're going to take it, am I understood?” Levi nods his head so quickly its comical. Eren almost snickers but then he thinks how much of a brat Levi would try to get away with being if Eren broke character.

 

_If he had a tail it'd be wagging. Meet my puppy, Levi. He wags his tail for cock._

 

Levi watches as Eren unzips his pants and pulls down his boxers enough to pull his cock out. Veiny and fucking _thick_ with an angry red head, and just long enough to gut punch Levi nice and deep, just how he likes it. Levi looks up to Eren for prompting, but Eren simply crosses his arms and stares back down at him.

 

“ _Worship it_.”

 

Levi does.

 

He scoots forward on his knees and starts at Eren's lower stomach, just under his belly button. He rubs his face into the soft, warm skin there, feeling the hard muscle underneath. Eren hums low in his throat as Levi runs his cheek against his stomach. Levi swoops lower and buries his face in the thick, curly hairs at the base of Eren's dick. He inhales there, where his scent is strongest, and sighs happily. Levi moves to start peppering kisses to the other man's hipbones. Eren groans as he kisses and licks and nips at his sensitive hips. He keeps moving inward, leaving no patch of skin uncovered, until feather-light kisses at his hipbones turns into open-mouthed kisses at the shaft of Eren's dick. Levi hears Eren's voice from above him.

 

“Suck me.”

 

The smaller man licks his lips before wrapping them around the fat head of Eren's cock, eyes sliding shut at the feeling of cock in his mouth. Levi sets to work on Eren's pleasure, suckling at the tip for a few moments before opening wider and sliding his lips over the entire head. He wiggles his tongue along the ridge of the head before swirling it around the tip a couple of times. He pulls off to lick from the underside of Eren's balls all the way back up to the tip, drawing a quiet groan from the brunette. Levi grips the warm shaft in his right hand to direct in back into his mouth, but is stopped when he feels a heavy hand tangle in his bangs. _Fuck._

 

He's yanked away by the front of his hair and slapped hard across his right cheek.

 

“Aah!”

 

Tears spring into his eyes as he shuts them tight to overcome the pain but he opens them quickly when he remembers the eye contact rule. Even in the moonlight Eren is flushed down to his chest.

 

“You're pushing my buttons tonight, boy. Need I remind you of the rules?”

 

Levi squeezes his eyes shut again as he tries to shake his head as gently as he can with a hand fisted in his hair. God, he's going to have one hell of a headache when they're through.

 

“No, Daddy, I understand. I am not allowed to use my hands until you tell me to. I'm sorry Daddy, please forgive me.”

 

“You can beg for forgiveness when I'm fucking that tiny little hole until it's gaping. Now suck my dick or, so help me, I will make every single inch of you bruise and ache.”

 

Levi gasps and fucks his hips into the air, clearly intrigued by the “threat”. Eren snatches his hand from Levi's head and he's pretty sure he may have lost a few strands on that one. Tears spill down his cheeks as he opens his mouth wide and slides halfway down on Eren's cock in one go. A deep moan comes straight from Eren's chest and Levi's heart speeds up a bit at the noise.

 

 

“ _Fuck,_ that's a good boy, Levi,” Eren groans. Levi whines with his mouth full, heat spreading through his insides at the praise. _He's being such a good boy._

 

He hollows out his cheeks while rubbing his tongue in wide circles on the underside of Eren's shaft. He lets his tongue rest flat along the heavy girth of it while starts to bob his head. Levi pulls back and suckles the tip, dipping his tongue into the slit before running it along the skin right under the head. He looks up to find Eren staring back down at him with parted lips and hazy eyes. Eren slides his cock out of Levi's mouth just to watch the slut chase it with his tongue. The head of his dick leaves Levi's mouth with a string of saliva connecting it to his tongue.

 

Eren rubs his cock along Levi's right cheek, slapping it against his cheekbones. He guides it all along both sides of Levi's face and over his lips to watch him try and suck it back into that greedy mouth. Levi looks like an absolute _slut_ with saliva and precome all over his face, eyes shut in bliss. Eren curses and roughly slaps his cock against the side of Levi's face.

 

“Look at you, you're a filthy mess. You're all dirty from my come and your saliva. You love this, don't you? Tell me you love the feeling of my wet cock on your face.”

 

Levi nods his head quickly, “Yes, yes, Daddy I love it! I love your big, wet cock on my face. I love when you h-hit me with it. I love the way it feels. I'm so filthy, y-you make me such a filthy boy, Daddy. I love getting dirty for you.”

 

Eren tilts his head back and shuts his eyes tight. Little slut is going to talk him right out of an orgasm.

 

“Choke me with it, Daddy,” Levi persists, “fucking choke me. Shove it down my throat, make me take it! I want to choke on it Daddy, please, please _please!_ Want it so far down my throat I can't even bre-breathe, make me choke on your cock, Daddy! Please, I need-!”

 

Eren growls and pushes Levi back on the bed with a hand to the chest. He climbs on top of Levi and straddles his head, thick thighs warm and solid around his skull.

 

“You want it that bad? Huh, slut? You're always so greedy for it. No matter how much I give you, you always want more. You wont be satisfied until my cock is pumping in and out of your guts, will you?”

 

_I won't._

 

“Such a hungry little cock sleeve. I'm going to fuck your throat until its raw. The only thing you'll be able to taste is my dick for the rest of the week.”

 

Levi moans out his approval and grips at Eren's thighs while he slides back into his mouth. Adrenaline spikes through Levi as Eren slides his cock steadily inward, over his tongue and past his tonsils. His eyes are watering and his heart is fluttering and he's pinching Eren's thigh unconsciously as his heavy cock settles at the entrance of his throat. Then, Eren thrusts.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not sure how i feel about this chapter. i felt like i should get something out there since i failed to keep my promise of putting chapter 3 out before the end of december. my mom's health took a very serious plunge, please try to understand. i can not promise when a new chapter will be up, but please enjoy this one! *kissy emoji*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please, Daddy. I'm still so hard. I'm leaking, too. I'm empty everywhere and I really wanna be full of your cock again. Please, will you shove it back in? I love they way it feels. Daddy's cock is so thick and heavy, it fills me up so good. Feels real nice in my hole too, Daddy. Don't you want to feel it? C'mon, fuck my throat and cum deep inside my belly. I promise I'll be a real good boy for it.”
> 
>  
> 
> Eren's breath leaves him in a shuddering whoosh and Levi squeals in satisfaction when he tightens his thighs back around his skull and grips his cock to guide the wet tip between Levi's lips.
> 
>  
> 
> “You'll wish you hadn't said all that, Kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I would upload ch 4 by the 25th and its only one hour after midnight on the 26th so uh...! I...am not happy with this. I truly apologize if it does not live up to standards or expectations.

Levi has been here before, but he doesn't think he'll ever be used to the feeling of Eren's cock breaching his throat. The thick shaft filling his cheeks, sliding deeper and deeper, warm and throbbing. The vein on the underside pulsating as he wiggles his tongue against the smooth skin. The round mushroom tip gliding over his tongue and invading his throat, leaking precome directly into his esophagus. It's so familiar but still so foreign and arousing that every time Eren fucks his face like this it feels like the very first time.

 

Eren's thighs are locked tight around his head, caging him in place so that he can use Levi's throat to his liking. Being held in place and used like this, used for Daddy's pleasure, makes the raven unbearably hot. His fingers squeeze and pinch at Eren's thighs as he slides all the way home, dick lodged in his throat and heavy balls resting against his chin. The man's nose is nestled right in the patch of curls at the base of that glorious cock and he breathes in deeply to bask in the intoxicating scent of an aroused male. All he can feel is _Eren_ and he loves it. A pointer and middle finger tap against his jaw and he looks up into green, green eyes.

 

      “What's your color, Levi? Pinch once for green, twice for yellow, and three times for red.”

 

The words are spoken sternly but softly and full of concern. Levi nearly rolls his eyes but he thinks better of it.

 

 _Can't_ _he see how hard I am. I'm green, of course._

 

When they had first started playing this way they both researched different kinks and safe words and signaling. Eren had taken extra care to study up on how to properly care for a submissive. Both men had come together and had a long talk about do's and don't's, wants and wishes, maybe's and someday's, hard limits and _absolutely not, under no circumstances._ They had gone into it so sure that they would both have a great time, until they had made the mistake of going too hard too soon. Eren had pinned Levi against the bedroom door on his knees and thrust his cock down his throat after he had asked to be face fucked earlier in the week. He had honestly thought Levi was having a great time until he cracked his eyes open when Levi's lips and throat had started to go loose around him. The smaller man's eyes were lazy and unfocused, hardly even open at all. Eren had yanked his hips out immediately and caused Levi to cough and sputter and wobble over on his left side. He landed safely in Eren's arms, but whispered out a croaky “yellow” before he sniffled and hid his face in his boyfriend's bicep.

 

The brunette had felt his heart crack in his chest as Levi's body shook with the sobs he tried to keep quiet and he looked down to see that Levi's penis was completely soft. It cracked even further when he scooped Levi up into his arms and walked them over to the bed to grab a bottle of water while the raven hoarsely whispered out “I'm so sorry” over and over again. Eren held him and rocked him back and forth, feeding him sips of water while apologizing for being greedy, for being inattentive to his sub's discomfort, for being a failure of a dominant and a boyfriend. The other man had emerged from his place tucked into Eren's chest with puffy eyes and a red nose and Eren let out a shaky sob as Levi lifted a hand to his face to tell him that is wasn't his fault. That night, Eren ran a bath for Levi with bubble soap and oil and bath bombs and Levi insisted that he climb in the tub with him. Eren had still felt awful and he wanted to convince Levi that he should soak on his own, but his boyfriend looked so small and broken in that tub with his eyes peeking over the edge. Eren had researched so much on aftercare that he felt like he would only be making things worse by refusing so he climbed in behind Levi and pulled his back against his chest while he washed him from head to toe. Eren had carried Levi from the tub and planted him on the armchair in the far corner of the room while he remade the bed. When they both crawled in bed that night, Eren was hesitant to pull Levi closer, afraid that Levi wouldn't want his touch, that he'd be repulsed after the way Eren had used him. But the raven had wiggled closer until he was tucked right under his chin and whispered a shaky “please, please hold me” into Eren's skin, and he pulled his boy close and whispered his love to him until his shaking subsided and he fell asleep.

 

After that occurrence, they talked and decided to make it a rule that Levi _immediately_ communicate his discomfort, or lack thereof, during a scene. Levi had explained that he was so excited for their first real scene together and he didn't want to ruin everything on the very first time. Eren was feeling so good and he was moaning so loudly and Levi was being _such_ a good boy. He only wanted to be a good boy for Eren, but once he noticed he wasn't really able to breathe anymore and the cock in his mouth was so far past his gag reflex that he couldn't even gag around it, he was too weak to ask Eren to stop. The brunette explained that he would _never_ be disappointed if Levi needed to safe word, that Levi would always be Eren's good boy, even if he needed a break. He even reassured Levi that it was alright if he needed to stop completely for the night and watch movies together instead. Levi had regretfully agreed, still so upset at the thought that he wouldn't be Eren's good boy if he had to stop pleasuring him. As they eased back into doing more scenes, the brunette made it a point to ask for Levi's safe words before, during, and after scenes. Levi had found it annoying at first but once they both found their rhythm and the other man no longer needed to constantly check if Levi was alright, things went a lot smoother. Levi is quick to signal or use a safe word when he feels discomfort and Eren is quick to swoop in and comfort in just the right way if things get to be too much and the other man needs to quit the scene. Despite their rocky beginning, Levi appreciates how Eren checks up on his needs, voice brimming with love and concern but still holding that authoritative edge that makes him weak in the knees.

 

Levi snaps back to the present when a warm palm comes down to cup the side of his face and he feels that cock slide from his throat just the smallest bit. He whines and brings his hands to Eren's muscular ass to push him back down his throat, confused and upset as to why Eren is backing out. Hadn't his throat felt good? The brunette rests his bigger hands over his submissive's and removes them from his backside to lace their fingers together. Levi blinks up at Eren, another confused whine sounding in the room. His boyfriend looks mildly panicked and when he speaks, his voice is a lot softer this time.

 

      “Levi, you were gone for a second there. I asked for a color twice and you didn't signal. I'm going to pull out and I need you to verbally tell me your color and if you need a break. We aren't stopping for the night, I just need to know where you went and where you are now, alright?” He tacks on the last bit when Levi shakes his head from side to side at the thought of Eren pulling out. Levi huffs as much as he can around the dick still in his mouth before he moves to nod his head.

 

Levi whimpers sadly as Eren cants his hips back and his cock slides completely out of his mouth. His member is wet with saliva and bobbing in his face but Levi notices that he's gone a little soft and his jaw drops open, a heartbroken sound escaping his lips.

 

_But he was being so good this time._

 

Eren stays in his position over Levi but he spreads his thighs a bit to alleviate the pressure around the smaller man's head. Levi outright wails and grabs onto Eren's thighs in an attempt to make him put them back where they were. Eren lays his hands over Levi's and rubs at his knuckles to soothe him before he speaks.

 

      “Just rest for a while, love. Can you tell me what's going on? You definitely weren't here for a while. You looked far away and I'm not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.”

 

Levi's only been in subspace a handful of times and the other man can't pinpoint if he was there tonight or not.

 

      “You're alright love, okay? I'm right here. I'm not disappointed in you. We can keep going, but only if you can let me know what just happened, alright Kitten?”

 

Eren's voice is so warm and concerned and it's making Levi feel even worse that he made them stop. He takes a few breaths as he calms himself and focuses on the feel of Eren's thumbs smoothing over his knuckles before he begins. When he speaks his voice is wrecked and it makes Eren's cock bounce right in front of his face but they both ignore it.

 

      “I just – I was okay. Just...was thinking.”

 

      “Hm, about?”

 

Levi sighs and closes his eyes as he wrangles his thoughts. He can feel Eren give a concerned and encouraging squeeze to his hands so he takes another deep breath and proceeds.

 

      “When you asked my safe word I thought back to the first time we did this. It wasn't anything bad, I just remembered when I nearly passed out. You were so worried and flustered and it made me feel awful. I mean, it was _my_ fault. We had talked so much about safe words and I said that I understood and I still just – I still didn't _say_ anything! I made you feel like a complete failure and then you apologized to me for no reason. You did so much research on how to be a good Dom for me and I made you doubt yourself. I guess I'm not as salty about it now as I was then, but it still sucks to think about, I guess.”

 

Eren bites his lip and squeezes Levi's hands in his.

 

      “Maybe you didn't safe word or signal when you should have, but I'm not completely innocent, either.” Eren talks again before Levi has a chance to protest. “I should have known better. That was both of our first times doing something like that. I was so caught up in my own pleasure that as soon as I felt your mouth around me I completely forgot to check on you. I know you're taking that as a compliment right now, you little minx, but I'm not done.” Eren smiles down at him and it makes one of his dimples appear. Levi bites his lip and smiles and just like that, the aura in the room isn't so heavy anymore. Eren sighs and continues on.

 

      “We hadn't even practiced face fucking before then. I mean, we did a little deep throating, but that's kinda different. We shouldn't have started with something so extreme and I shouldn't have let myself get so distracted that I forgot to check on you. After all, that's one of the most important parts of being a Dom, I feel like.”

 

Levi heaves a heavy sigh and moves to nuzzle his face into Eren's thigh, seeking more comfort. He can hear Eren chuckle above him at his actions and he bites his thigh in retaliation.

 

     “Well, maybe you're right, but still. Anyway, it wasn't anything bad tonight. I was just thinking about how much of a shit I was after that happened and we started doing scenes again. I actually used to get a little annoyed when you'd ask for a color all the time. I felt like you were treating me like a kid or like you didn't really want to do scenes anymore. I didn't want to make you feel like you couldn't be rough with me or that you couldn't get what you really needed for me because you had to keep making sure I could handle it. But now, I really appreciate it. I know that you did it because you love me and you don't want to hurt me. I appreciate all the research you did and continue to do – don't lie because you left your notepad open a couple of months ago and I saw your notes on how to take care of a sub in subspace – and it makes me feel happy that you care that much about my safety and comfort. I don't know, I guess I was just reminiscing. Spaced out a bit too, I guess that's why I didn't hear the call for my color that second time, huh?”

 

Eren stares down at him with so much adoration that Levi has to tuck his face into Eren's thigh again to hide his blush. He hears a shaky sigh and then there are warm hands cupping his face and pushing the hair from his sweaty forehead.

 

      “I know I used to piss you off with that. But of course I care about your safety, Levi. Apart from all the Dom/sub business, you're my _boyfriend_. If we can't have sex that makes us both happy then there really isn't a point of having sex in the first place. I would never want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable. I want us both to have fun whether one of us is pleasuring the other or we're both being pleasured at the same time. I...I don't ever want to hurt you like that ever again. It scared the hell out of me seeing you like that. I love you, and I always want you safe and happy. It's what you deserve, Levi.”

 

The raw honesty and unwavering conviction in Eren's words makes Levi shiver beneath him. The raven trails little kisses up his boyfriend's thigh in thanks, not quite sure how to respond to his admission.

 

      “I love you too, Eren. Always. And don't think I didn't notice the way your entire dick just jumped in my face when you pulled out, you horn dog.”

 

      “Ah, shit. I was hoping you didn't see that. You just sound so wrecked after I'm inside of your throat, I couldn't help it.” Eren grins sheepishly and averts his eyes from Levi's unamused expression. 

 

Levi rolls his eyes and snorts. For all the ass slapping and hair pulling and rough fucking, his boyfriend is still the softest, most caring man he's ever met and he's _so in love_. To counter the mushy feelings before they get too far and Levi ends up dragging Eren up the bed for cuddles, he nips and sucks at the meat of Eren's left thigh before he slowly blinks up at him with lust-filled silver eyes.

 

“I'm green, Eren. Totally green. I'd really like to finish going, please.”

 

“Are you sure about this, Levi? You'd like to continue?” The authoritative tone is already coming back to his voice and Levi curls his toes in the sheets and grips Eren's thighs in both hands, bringing them to squeeze around his head more forcefully. He arches his back and cranes his head forward to suckle at the tip of Eren's still half hard cock. His stomach flutters as Eren groans and those eyes start to darken with lust once again. He can stand being just a _little bit_ of a slut to sway him.

 

“Please, Daddy. I'm still so hard. I'm leaking, too. I'm empty everywhere and I really wanna be full of your cock again. Please, will you shove it back in? I love they way it feels. Daddy's cock is so thick and heavy, it fills me up so good. Feels real nice in my hole too, Daddy. Don't you want to feel it? C'mon, fuck my throat and cum deep inside my belly. I promise I'll be a real good boy for it.”

 

Eren's breath leaves him in a shuddering _whoosh_ and Levi squeals in satisfaction when he tightens his thighs back around his skull and grips his cock to guide the wet tip between Levi's lips.

 

“You'll wish you hadn't said all that, Kitten. Continue scene.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know where I was going with this chapter. It was supposed to be smut but it turned into a fluff fest. I was planning on incorporating more of their safe words and soft moments into the story a bit later on but I wasn't planning on doing in this chapter. But uh...it went there. I am sure this isn't what people were expecting for the next update and I am truly sorry. Chapter 5 is coming by April 10th, as I already have a few paragraphs of it written (they were supposed to be used for this chapter but the soft bitch jumped out.) Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Always so reluctant to ask for what you need. You prefer to hiss and swipe and misbehave, vicious little thing you are. You call out so clearly for help even when you can't ask for it. But I can tame you, little beast. I always have, haven't I? I always know just what you need. I always know that you need it before you're even aware of needing it. Sometimes you just need for me to take over, don't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeehaw. an entire chapter of wang sucking.

Levi can't even help the way his hips pump up into the air as Eren steadily slides his cock in between his lips again. He teases, thrusting in just enough to let the tip rub near the center of his tongue. Levi hardly even gets the chance to wrap his lips around it before its gone again. Eren pulls his cock from the warmth of Levi's mouth to rub the swollen head back and forth against those lips. In the moonlight they glisten, rosy mouth painted sticky wet with saliva and salty precum.

 

"Jesus Christ, _look_ at you. Really are a slut for it, huh? Look at how you chase it," Eren breathes as Levi's tongue darts from side to side. Hazy metal eyes plead up at him, black lashes batting coquetteishly. With a grunt, Eren hooks his thumbs into the corners of the raven's mouth and opens his mouth wide. Humiliation courses through Levi at how _filthy_ he must look.  For a while he thrust his thumbs in and out of Levi's mouth, content to watch as saliva build in his mouth while he moves the pads of his thumbs against the man's inner cheeks.

 

He watches as Levi's eyes fall shut as he guides his hips forward and sinks his throbbing cock back, back, _back_ into that warmth. He slows when the head of his dick begins to breach that tight throat, backing out and thrusting a little deeper every time, slowly and deliberately making him feel every inch of his arousal. _In, out, in, out,_ then _deep_. Eren can feel Levi's body jerk minutely under him as he tangles his fingers into sheets above him while his throat is entered.

 

"You've been quite the little terror tonight, don't you think?" Levi wants desperately to answer, to admit that he's been _bad, so so bad._ It's just that he needed it so much. He squeaks a hitched little noise around Eren's cock. It is hard, Levi finds, to make sounds other than gagging noises with a cock down your throat. Eren's balls twitch against his chin but he remains perfectly still, perfect cock lodged perfectly inside his throat.

 

"And not even just tonight. You've been acting out for a while, yes?" It's a statement.

 

So he had noticed. Levi's embarrassment flushes his cheeks. There's no way to act innocent or oblivious. Eren knows. He always, always knows. Levi desperately wants to hide his face away in Eren's thigh.

"Always so reluctant to ask for what you need. You prefer to hiss and swipe and misbehave, vicious little thing you are. You call out so clearly for help even when you can't ask for it.  But I can tame you, little beast. I always have, haven't I? I always know just what you need. I always know that you need it before you're even aware of needing it. Sometimes you just need for me to take over, don't you?"

 

Levi's body starts to warm up and he knows where he's headed.

 

"Things get to be so much and the world feels so big and scary. When you get overwhelmed and start to thrash and bite and snarl I will always be able to calm you. What you need, Levi, is to be controlled and dominated. Protected and relieved and _mindless_. Do you want to give yourself to me, Levi?"

 

Levi makes a horrible noise around Eren. He wants. He wants _so badly_. He wants to reach that state where he doesn't have to make any decisions because they're already made for him. He wants to turn his brain off and let Eren guide him with big hands and a warm voice. Eren still hasn't moved a muscle and if Levi weren't falling so quickly he would be impressed.

 

He can feel his descent -- _a_ _scent_? It's quicker than usual, starting with his chest and radiating outward. Incredible warmth blooms in his chest and takes different paths down his body. Crawling up his neck and heating his ears before resting heavy in his head. Travelling down his biceps to his forearms and settling in the very tips of his fingers. Inching from his torso to his belly and flowing down to his pelvis. Seeping down his thighs and calves and, finally, finishing in his toes.

 

It's as if he's been dunked in a warm bath, pleasant and comfortable as the heat licks at his skin. His body feels heavy and pliant and everything is slower, as if he's watching real life in slow motion. Levi can't hear or feel anything outside of Eren on top of him and, honestly, does anything else matter? His brain is slowly powering down, his mind down for the count. All the desperate cries for help hadn't gone unnoticed and he is _finally_ mindless, out of control. He's surprised by how easily he sinks.

 

Above him, Eren starts to shift his hips minutely. Not thrusting but simply nudging against the insides of his throat.

 

"There you are, doll. Exactly where you need to be. Now take some big deep breaths for me. I'm going to fuck your throat until I come." Eren instructs. It takes a second of slow blinking before Levi comprehends the request. His eyes widen at the promise of having his throat used and he fills his lungs once, twice, three times before Eren backs his out until the head is sliding wet over the tip of Levi's tongue and then _thrusts._ The fat tip slides right down his throat and Eren's has to angle his hips and hunch over to press his pelvis flat to the lower half of Levi's face. He groans when he hears the soft sound of his sack hitting against Levi's chin again.

 

"That's it. Just like that. Isn't that better?"

 

It is. It is it is it _is_. He doesn't even need to think. Only needs to breathe and let Eren use him as he wants, throat occasionally tightening at the instinct to swallow what's lodged itself in his throat. All he has to do is _breathe_ and Eren will handle the rest.

 

The noises in the room get louder as Eren continues. The sound of skin on skin get faster. The moist sound of his throat gets louder. And best of all, Eren's moans and sighs are more frequent. They start as groans and taper off into gasps as he works his hips faster. Levi's hands unclench from where they were balled in the sheets and he slackens his jaw. Eren hunches his back and spreads his legs wider and breathes out an " _ah_!" as the new angle lets him fuck in and out of Levi's throat even easier than before.

 

Under all the slick noises and soft claps of flesh in the room Levi hears a muffled sort of noise. Kind of choked off and aborted, like the noises are being stopped before they can escape. He realizes that it's _him_ making those noises around Eren's cock. He realizes that he can feel the smooth skin of Eren's dick sliding back and forth in his throat. He swears he can feel every ridge and vein. Levi hardly even registers the strong twitch his cock gives.

 

Eren's eyes are staring to narrow, brow creased in pleasure. His hips are stuttering and he's panting instead of moaning. If his throat wasn't preoccupied at the moment Levi would surely moan his happiness. For the moment all he can do is squeal around Eren and prepare his throat for his load.

 

"R-relax your throat," is all the warning he gets before Eren slams home and halts, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his bottom lip. Adrenaline courses through Levi as he anticipates his reward. Eren moans unabashedly as his cock twitches at the back of his throat before jerking and spurting one, two, three, four, _five_ ropes of hot cum straight down his throat. Levi shivers, body vibrating as he recieves his prize. The warmth intensifies until it's almost unbearable and Levi snaps his eyes shut. It washes from Levi's head to his toes and he is distantly aware of something wet hitting his abdomen as he greatfully guzzles down Eren's release.

 

Levi's ears ring and his extremities feel like TV static as he comes to. Eren has worked his cock from Levi's throat and it's hanging heavy and wet in front of Levi's face. There is the repetitive motion of a hand petting through his hair and he wishes he could purr.

 

"Look at that. You came from having me down your throat. That's incredible," Eren says. His voice is quiet and raspy and reverent as Levi struggles to make a questioning sound in his throat.

 

"See for yourself."

 

Eren swings one thigh from around Levi's head and he whines his discontent as he tries and fails to roll onto his side to wedge his head between Eren's thighs again sluggish body nearly faceplanting into the sheets.  Eren chuckles as he steadies him with a hand to his chest, the sound fond and light as he grasps Levi's chin with a thumb and forefinger and turns his head to his own torso. Sure enough there are stripes of silver across his pelvis and his cock stands wet and pink and proud between his legs. He's come without even being touched.

 

Eren shifts on the bed beside him as he settles behind Levi and maneuvers his body until he's got his head resting agaist his thigh. Levi summons his willpower, fighting through the blanket of sloth and relaxation to turn himself on his side so that he can nuzzle his nose right at the spot where Eren's thigh and groin meet. As he inhales those hands are back. One strokes down his back in a steady back and forth motion. The other comes to scratch at his scalp. Levi sighs as he is pet, mind still slow and mostly far away. He is close enough, though, to hear Eren's praises of "You did so well, doll."

 

Levi lets his mind drift as they pause to relax, cum drying on his belly and that ever-present feeling of bliss and satiety all over. Eren's love is like a weighted blanket. Safe and warm and all-encompassing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is uh...late. im still not feeling well. I do like this chapter though. thank you for reading. cheers.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp.
> 
> Comments feed my giant, Texas-sized ego. Chapter 2 very soon.
> 
> (I mean that this time.)


End file.
